


Harry Potter Drabbles

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles with various ratings and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green

Lying in bed, the pillow hugged to his chest, thick tears streamed down Draco’s face. His window was open, the icy night air cooling the wet trails on his cheeks. The darkness was only interrupted by some pale greenish light; and Draco shivered.

Green.

A broken sob escaped his lips as he once again thought about _him_.

He’d never gotten the chance to tell him he loved him. He’d never even gained his friendship.

And now it was too late.

He would have to live with the knowledge that Harry had hated him while _he_ had been Draco's entire world.


	2. Angel

Standing by the window, his white-blond hair shining in the morning sunlight, body thin and pale, Draco dragged on his cigarette as he stared out into the sky. His towel that had been wrapped around his hips had fallen down a long time ago but he did not care. He exhaled the smoke slowly, watching it rise up in circles.

He heard a rustling of clothes and a sharp intake of breath which made him smile. He glanced over his shoulder at the man in his bed who looked at him in awe.

“Morning angel,” Harry murmured and Draco melted.


	3. Chocolate Dough

“Come on, come on,” Draco murmured, staring at his watch and willing the hands to turn faster. The last minutes of the meeting were always pure torture, the drawl of the boss resounding painfully in his head as he waited impatiently.

As soon as the clock indicated six, Draco jumped up, shoving his files into his bag before taking off, walking out of the room to Apparate back home to the man who consumed his mind at all times.

He sighed in relief when Harry greeted him with a happy smile, wearing an apron, his fingers coated in chocolate dough.


	4. Unfaithful

“Yes… yes, please more!” Harry moaned, his hips bucking up to get more of that wet heat that was Draco’s mouth. He watched the blond head bob back and forth between his legs, his own fingers tangled into the silvery strands.

Then Draco did the incredible and deep-throated. Harry gasped and exploded, his hand clutching the smooth locks as he milked the last of his orgasm before collapsing. When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t happy. Draco had never been able to do that before.

“Who?” Harry asked hoarsely, fixing Draco. The blond blushed and looked away.

And Harry knew.


	5. Unexpected Reunion

Draco stared at his wrinkled face in the mirror. Long years had passed since that fateful day when Harry disappeared. He had missed him every day and would probably never stop.

Green flames flared up in the fireplace, Headauror Ron Weasley’s face appearing.

“We’ve found him, Malfoy.”

*

He looked just like that day when he had disappeared, not a day older. Draco flinched when he ran his aged fingers over his lover’s youthful skin, striking opposites. He bent forward, his lips brushing Harry’s cheek as he whispered.

“Wait just a little longer, my love. Tonight we’ll be together again.”


	6. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Albus, infidelity.

“We have to stop. Astoria knows.”

Draco stared at the floor as he uttered those words, knowing that if he looked up, those impossible green eyes would make him regret his decision. Silence stretched and Draco’s breath hitched when Albus bent over his desk, his pale, naked arse cheeks exposed, almost begging Draco for one last fuck.

Locking eyes with the boy over his shoulder, Draco found that he couldn’t deny his lover that wish.

And as he was enclosed balls deep in that tight heat, he knew he was doomed. He would never be able to give him up.


End file.
